The voice inside of her
by BlackRoses93
Summary: She was beautiful. Her hair, Her eyes, everything. But something about her was odd. No one talked to her. She was always alone. What was wrong with Isabella Swan? I didn't know yet but i would find it out...eventually. AH first fan fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys this is my first fanfiction written in english. So please don't be to harsh on me. Please tell me if this story is worth being continued or if i should just drop and hope you like it. Now one with the first Chapter.**

**edited: some of you pointed out my mistakes with edwards friend from chicago I changed that and I also edited the chapter a bit. So I hope you like it :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

The Voice inside of her

Chapter 1 - Moving

**EPOV**

One of the things I hated most was moving. Even though my family never moved I still hated it. Just because. And all that moving business just because my Dad got a new Job in a small town in Washington, Forks. I never even heard of it before it's just _that_ small. I really hated my Dad for taking that job. One of his friend got him the job at their hospital because their needed a surgeon. And because my dad is one of the best surgeons out there, his friend thought of him and my dad said '_why not?_'

So here I was, packing my belongings and memories in to two suitcases.

I had enough time to come o terms with it but I was still angry at him for making me move away from Chicago.

I loved Chicago. It was awesome here it was home and no one really liked to move away from home. I had really great friends here. I was going to miss them terribly, especially my two best friends Lila and Shawn who by the way were in a relationship practically their whole lifes.

The other reason why I liked Chicago so much was because of my school. The teachers loved me. And I really meant love. If I got a bad mark in a test, they gave me a second chance.

"Edward are you finished yet?" my mom, Elizabeth, yelled from downstairs. I rolled my eyes. A stupid question to ask. If I was finished yet, I would be downstairs, trying to shoot dirty looks at my father.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my father but he just couldn't understand how hard it was for a teenager to move away from his home and his friends.

"Edward hurry up. We have to leave, otherwise there would be to much traffic." My dad, Edward Sr., called. I hated that I was named after my father. It was such an old name. We lived in the 21st century not in 1880. Seriously.

"I'm almost done dad." I yelled down to him. "Don't get your panties in a twist." I muttered under my breath. I took the last things of my bed, mostly books, and put them into my already full beg.

This all would be so much easier if I was already 18. Then I wouldn't have to move to Forks and could live here in Chicago and be happy. But no, I had to be 17. Damn my parents, couldn't they had me a year earlier?

With a last look into my old room, I grabbed my bag and turned around. Closing the door quietly behind me. With a heavy sigh I walked down the stairs. My mom was already waiting there for me.

As she noticed me coming down, she looked up with a brilliant smile. My mom and I had the same piercing green eyes and the same smile. But unfortunately I got my dads untamable bronze hair. It was a blast and a burden at the same time. The girls liked it. They said it looks like sex hair. But I didn't like it. I couldn't even tame it with gel or hairspray. It just didn't work. I ran my hands through my hair and walked over to where my mom stood.

"Ready to go dear?" she asked. I just nodded my head and followed her outside. My dad was waiting for us. Tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. He spotted me and came over to me, took my beg with a `finally´ and put them into the back of the car. I just rolled my eyes but my mind had other ideas what to do with him. But I shook it off and climbed into the car. I put my IPod on, closed my eyes and just forgot everything around me.

I know that my mom was trying to get my attention but I wasn't in the mood to talk to her. So I just pretended to not notice her. After awhile she gave up and left me alone.

My dad started the car and off we were.

I had a feeling that once I was in Forks there would be drastic change in my life. And my feelings were most of the time right. I know it sounds girly but that's just how this is, I can´t change the fact.

I opened my eyes and looked for the last time at my old house. My home, the place where I grew up. I sighed and closed my eyes again.

"Edward…. Edward, Darling wake up." a quiet voice said. I recognized the voice immediately. It was my mom. I slowly opened my eyes. Green eyes looked at me.

"Come on the plane is not waiting for us." she said and claimed out of the car. A yawned blinked a few times and got out if the car. The Airport was crowded. Everywhere I looked were people running around. I shook my head and turned my IPod off. My dad was already checking our luggage in.

"Come on Edward our flight is about to start we have to hurry." my dad called. I jogged over to him. Once in the plane I tuned out every sound, I didn't heard anything I just wanted to be left alone. I closed my eyes and thought about nothing. My head was blank for the first time.

"Are you alright Edward?" my mom asked worried. I nodded and run my hand through my messy hair.

"Yes mom I'm fine." a lied. Of course I was not fine. I mean who would be fine if he has to leave everything he knew behind?

The plane took off. Our first stop Seattle from there we would pick a plane to Port Angeles. And then we had an one hour ride to Forks.

The only thing that scared me the most was my new school. I knew no one, I would be all on my own. Hopefully I would make some friends.

And if not…well that would suck but I couldn't force people to be friends with me. I had to wait and see.

After a long time we finally were in Seattle. Our next flight was shorter but as boring as the first flight. Once in Port Angeles my dad walked over to a man with blonde hairs. He looked very handsome. I'm not gay or anything just stating the obvious. He and my dad exchanged a manly welcome hug.

"Carlisle so good to see you again." my dad said and smiled. Carlisle clapped my dad on the shoulder.

"It's good to see you again too." he said in a pleasant voice. Then he looked at my mom and gave her a hug too.

"You look good Elizabeth. Esme can't wait to see you again." He said an my mother replied that she couldn't either. Than his eyes landed on me he smiled friendly at me and stretched out his hand. I took it and shook it.

" Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen" I said politely. He waved his hand.

"Pleas call me Carlisle." he smiled and I smiled back.

"It's nice to finally see you again Edward. The last time I saw you, you were just a baby." He said and chuckled at the memory. I didn't know what he found so amusing about it. I just shrugged my shoulder and smiled. My cheeks were already hurting from the constant smiling.

"Well I think we should be going now don't you think?" Carlisle asked. My dad nodded and together they packed everything into the car. My mom and I sat in the back of the car. I took my Ipod out and turned it on. It screamed formally `Leave me alone!´ With the quiet music surrounding me I looked out of the window and saw nothing but green. I groaned quietly.

_Hello creepy green Forks. Goodbye Chicago. _I thought bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2 Mysterious girl

**A/N So here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviewes I couldn't stop smiling as i read them :) It's nice to know that I'm not _that_ bad at writing Especially**** writing in english ;)**

**I also wanted to ask if someone wants to beta this story. That would be awesome. :D **

**And sorry for my mistakes  
**

**So enough with that on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does **

**

* * *

**

2. Chapter - Mysterious girl

**EPOV**

_Beep beep beep_

I grabbed one of my many pillows and threw it to my alarm clock. It fell down but it still ringed. With a groan I set up and ran my hands through my hair.

I stood up, turned my alarm off and walked into the bathroom. Thank god that I had my own. The thought that I had to share one with my parents was disturbing. I loved my parents dearly but to caught them together in the bathtub…

I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts. It was too early to think about something like that. I quickly striped out of my clothes and went under the shower. The hot water was soothing and woke me up.

After the shower I returned into my room. The first thing I did was to turn on the radio. I couldn't live without music in the morning. Then I turned to my closet. What should I wear for my first day at my new school?

I grabbed a blue Jeans, a green T-shirt that brought my eyes out and a white button down shirt. I walked back into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. My hair stood up in every direction. I sighed and begun to tame it. With no luck.

I made a face to myself in the mirror and brushed my teeth. After that I walked into the kitchen. MY mom already there and making breakfast. I walked over to her.

"Good Morning Darling." she said happy. I never understood how she could be that chipper in the morning.

"Morning" I mumbled and made myself a cup of coffee. I needed one cup in the morning otherwise I would be a pain in the ass. I sat down on the Table. A few minutes later my dad walked in.

"Morning" he said a bit sleepy. He kissed my mom on her cheek and sat down opposite of me.

" are you looking forward for today?" My dad asked and took a sip of his own coffee. I shrugged my shoulders.

" I wouldn't say looking forward to, but I'm a bit nervous." I confessed. My dad nodded his head.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," he said and took another sip of his coffee." I'm sure you'll like it once you settled down." I disagree. There was no way in hell that I would like it one day. I already disliked it and I wasn't even there yet.

"Breakfast ready." my mom said in a singing voice. I shook my head. Women. They are always _too_ happy and enthusiastic about everything.

I quickly ate my omelet and stood up. Then I realized that I had no idea how I should get to school.

"dad?" He looked up at me but couldn't talk because he had food in his mouth. "How do I get to school? I don't have a car." He swallowed and smiled.

" I'm going to drive." he said simply. I shrugged my shoulders and went to my room to pack my stuff for school. I quickly put shoes on and went down to watch a bit TV till my dad was ready to go.

There was nothing interesting on TV so I turned it off again.

"Edward we can go now are you ready?" I turned around and nodded once.

"Then come on champ." he said and nudged me lightly. I stood up and walked to my mom as she was exiting the kitchen. I kissed her on her cheek.

"Bye mom. See you."

"Bye Hon have great day." she said. I grinned and followed my dad outside to the car. Once inside I turned on the radio. My dad shook amused his head. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"You and your music." was the only thing he said before he turned the key in the ignition. I just shrugged my shoulders.

As we got nearer to School I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. My dad looked at me.

"Everything is going to be fine." he said and opened my door.

"get your butt out of here and be good." He chuckled and I couldn't help but smile a bit. I got out of the car, said goodbye to my dad and went to the office to get my schedule.

As soon I got it I went straight to my first class. Biology. Mr. Banner, my teacher gave me a book and told me to sit were I pleased. I looked around and the only free chair as next to a beautiful girl with brown locks. I sat down and looked at her.

"Hey nice to meet you, I'm Edward Masen." I Introduced myself. The girl didn't say anything. She looked once at me, with beautiful brown eyes. She looked quickly back at the table. I frowned a bit but let it go. If she didn't want to talk, that's okay.

Suddenly she stood up an ran out of the classroom. No one seemed to noticed it. I turned around. Behind me sat a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked up at me and smiled friendly at me.

"Don't worry about her. She does it all the time." He said glanced to the door and then back to me. "I'm mike Newton by the way." he said. We shook hands.

"Edward Masen." I wanted to know who this girl was, so I asked this Newton boy.

"Who was this girl?" I asked. He began to write down what Mr. Banner said.

"Isabella Swan." he said without looking up. I nodded. I didn't care if he has seen it or not and turned around.

The class ended quickly. And before I could realize it. It was Lunch time. In the cafeteria I noticed a little hyper girl who was in my English class. Alice.

"Hey Edward, do you want to sit with me and my friends?" she asked and kept jumping up and down. I smiled and nodded. She squealed, took my hand and led me to a Table with three other people. Two guys and a girl.

One of the guys had short brown hair and brown eyes. He had a muscular body and was very intimidating. He looked up at me and grinned. The other one had blonde locks and dark blue eyes. He waved his hand and smiled lazily at me. The girl in between those two had blonde hair and the same dark blue eyes as this guy next to her. Probably twins. Cause they looked like the same age.

"Hey guys this is Edward. Edward this are Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie and Jasper are twins by the way." So I was right. We said a quick hello and I sat down.

I looked around in the cafeteria as I noticed the same brown hair from my biology class. Alice nudged me. I looked confused down to her.

"That's Isabella Swan. She is always alone. It's not that we wouldn't try to talk to her. Well we are really the only one trying to talk to her. The others just ignore her. But she wants to be left alone. " Alice said and took a bite of her salad. I looked back to Isabella.

She was beautiful. Her hair, Her eyes, everything. But something about her was odd. No one talked to her. She was always alone. What was wrong with Isabella Swan? I didn't know yet but i would find it out...eventually.

* * *

**A/N so that was the seconde Chapter. Hope you liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I wantedt to thank vinvinong86 for pointing out my mistake i did in the first chpater. Edward best friends back in chicago aren't rosalie and emmett their names are Shawn and Lila sorry!! second I wanted to thank dancingwithEdward for beta this chapter! And thank you all so much for the reviews they're making me smile :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

Everything is fine. You haven't heard it for some time now. Just relax.

I walked slowly out of my bedroom, trying to concentrate of every step I took. I heard a noise. My heart began to beat so fast, it felt like it would jump out of my chest any minute. As I realized that it was only my dad in the bathroom, I relaxed.

This wasn't normal, getting panic attacks every time I heard a noise. I went down into the kitchen. My mom, Esme, was already busy with making breakfast.

Esme had beautiful caramel hair and beautiful brown eyes with a hint of green in it. She wasn't my real mom. Esme and Carlisle adopted me when I was 8. My real parents died in a car crash when I was seven. Since then I hardly uttered a word. Only if it was really necessary.

"Good morning, Sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" Esme asked. I only nodded. She sighed. I glanced up to her. She seemed sad. I knew why.

Because of me. It's always because of me. My mom and dad died because of me… I couldn't continue my thoughts because Carlisle said something to me.

"Bella we need to go, are you ready?" Carlisle was a doctor in the only hospital we got here in Forks. He had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. I would never understand why those two adopted a kid like me. I mean I never talked, I didn't have any friends, I was never happy. I didn't even know when the last time I smiled was. I saw myself as a burden, I was not a normal person. I was crazy. And still, they adopted me.

I nodded at Carlisle and stood up. I didn't touch my food. I never did. I followed Carlisle quietly to his car. We drove in silence to my school. I didn't say goodbye to Carlisle as I climbed out of the car. I didn't even look at him. I knew it was mean, but I know I'm a ** up person. I didn't deserve caring foster parents like Carlisle and Esme.

I walked to my first class, Biology. I was glad that people stopped starring at me a while ago. But I still had a feeling that people occasionally looked at me. I quietly sat down as I reached the biology classroom. Never looking up from the table. I was scared. I haven't heard the voice for quiet some time now and it scared me. I suddenly felt someone sit down beside me. didn't look up to check who it was. I didn't care. To say I was shocked when the person beside me talked to me was an understatement.

"Hey nice to meet you, I'm Edward Masen." He introduced himself. His voice was smooth as velvet. I slowly looked up to him. He was beautiful no doubt. He had messy bronze hair and beautiful green eyes. I quickly looked down again.

Suddenly I heard the voice again. And it scared the hell out of me. I quickly stood up and ran out of the classroom to the nearest toilet. I knew what would come next and I didn't want anyone to see it…

or hear it…

**EPOV**

The first day at school was better than I thought it would be. Alice and herfriends were really nice and easy to talk to. I told them a bit about myself and my two best friends back in Chicago. They told me a bit about them too. Jasper told me that he and Rosalie lived here since they were born. Alice moved here three years ago from California and met Jasper on her first day at school. They were inseparable since then, so I was told. Emmett moved here four years ago from Albuquerque. He and Jasper were best friends. And, as Jasper introduced him to Rosalie Emmett was instantly head over heals in love with her.

"So Edward, do you want to come over later?" Jasper asked me as we were heading to the parking lot.

"Yeah why not." I said and he gave me his address.

"Come over whenever you want okay?"

"Okay Bye Jasper." I said as I walked to my dads car.

"Bye Edward." I waved and climbed into the car.

My dad had a huge smile on his face as I closed the door. He instantly turned the music on and I was completely happy. But I couldn't keep my thoughts away from Isabella. What was wrong with her? I didn't even know her. Hell I didn't even talked to her, so why couldn't I stop thinking about her? It just didn't make sense.

As we reached our house I asked my dad if he could drive me to Jaspers later on.

"Yeah sure. It's good to see that you made a friend already." He said and together we walked into the house. I quickly walked up to my room, to do my homework. The faster it was done, the sooner I could eat and head over to Jaspers. Once I had finished my homework, I walked down into the kitchen.

My mom was already busy with making dinner. I walked over to her.

"Do you need help?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. She shook her head and smiled at me.

"No, go entertain your father. He seemed a little bored." She laughed a little. I chuckled and walked into the living room. My dad sat on the couch with his eyes closed. I tiptoed over to where he sat. I leaned forward to scare him a bit.

"Don't you dare." my dad said in a low voice. A bit startled, I took a step back. He opened his eyes slowly.

"You never get to scare me Edward, so don't even try it." he said with an amused voice.

"Dinner's ready." My mom called and walked back into the kitchen. My dad stood up and followed her. He stopped and looked at me with a smirk on his face and mouthed `never´. I stuck my tongue out at him, like a five year old.

My dad laughed and went in to the kitchen.

"We'll see" I muttered under my breath and followed him.

After dinner, my dad drove me over to Jaspers. His house was beautiful like a little cottage, but it didn't look that old. I said goodbye to my dad and walked slowly to the door. I knocked twice and waited. Seconds later someone opened the door. It was Jasper.

"Hey Edward, come in. Emmett, Rosalie and Alice are also here." I followed Jasper into what seemed like the living room. Emmett was busy with playing a video game and Rosalie and Alice were giggling about something.

"Hey guys." I greeted them shyly. Everyone stopped with what they were doing and looked up at me.

"Hey Eddie!" Emmett yelled. I growled quietly.

"Don't call me Eddie!" I hissed at him. Others would have been frightened but not Emmett…figures. Is there any way you can frighten him? I asked myself, but didn't find an answer. He just laughed and began to play again.

It was really fun to hang around with them. They were all easy to talk to, especially Jasper. I didn't know why, but he knew exactly what to say at the right time. I just felt comfortable around him. And Alice…what can I say she's just Alice, a chipper, hyper chick. I chuckled at the thought.

As I watched Emmett and Rosalie, I had to think of my two best friends back in Chicago, Lila and Shawn. They were exactly the same. Emmett was a big kid at heart, just like Shawn and Rosalie was caring and feisty just like Lila.

I have to introduce them to Lila and Shawn, they would get along just perfectly, I thought.

But even here, where no one said a thing about her, she was constantly on my mind. Isabella. I couldn't stop wondering about her. The fact that no one knew more about her, only that she was adopted at the age of 8 when her parents died in a car crash, made her so much more interesting for me.

The same question popped into my head that I had at school today.

What was wrong with Isabella Swan?

* * *

**A/N How did you like it? I try to update ASAP**


	4. Info

**A/N: **

**Hey folks**

**I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded any chapters for a while. I am currently working on chapter 4 and I'll try to finish it as quickly as possible. **

**But after this chapter is done, I'm going to think about where I want to go with this story first. Before I have no idea whatsoever, I'm not going to upload anything. I hope you can understand that. But I'm going to continue this story, it just going to take some time. **

**BlackRoses93**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to finish this chapter but RL got in the way and still is. I'm not sure that I'm going to finish this story as fast as I would have liked but I'm sure going to try but I can promise anything so please bare with me here, kay? :) **

**Okay so that this is outta this way, I hope you enjoy chapter for and please tell me whatcha think.**

Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I decided to observe the odd behavior of Isabella and maybe try to talk to her. I never found a human being more interesting than Isabella Swan. I was determined to find out what was wrong with her more than ever.

I walked to my first lesson that day and was thrilled to see Isabella was already sitting at our Table. She looked at a notebook I've never seen before. But before I could see what she was writing in it, she put it into her bag. Not looking up as Mr. Banner began his lesson. I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. I was to busy to glance at Isabella now and then. She didn't seem to notice it.

After class I followed her every chance I got. She always walked with her head down, that's why she didn't notice that Mike Newton was coming her way, to engrossed in a conversation with Tyler to notice where he was going. And before I could warn any of them, Isabella ran into him. She stumbled and fell down. Mike let out a gasp of shock but stood where he was.

He looked down to see who bumped into him and as his eyes Found her sitting on the floor, he narrowed his eyes.

„Damn Swan, can't you watch where you are going?" he snapped at her. And it was making me angry. Isabella didn't look at him.

„Oh no I don't think so Swan." he said and pushed her down again when she tried to stand up.

By now, I was furious. I walked over to them and glared at Mike. Mike just smirked at me and took off before I could say anything to him.

I reached out my hand to her in order to help her up. She stared at my hand for a few seconds and the took it hesitantly. As soon as her hand touched mine, my hand began to tingle. I thought she felt it too, because she looked at me with wide eyes. I pulled her up and collected her books from the floor. A beautiful blush covered her cheeks, she wasn't looking at me.

„T-Thanks" she stuttered quietl, almost whispering. I had to lean a bit forward to hear her better.

„No problem." I answered as quietly as she did. And without any warning she took of and left me standing there. With my eyes on her till she turned into a corner.

I ran my hand through my hair and walked, deep in thoughts to my next lesson. To be honest I didn't understand a word the teacher said. My mind was to busy figuring out Isabella. She infatuated my every thought.

She is like a riddle you can't solve but you want to.

Suddenly I had an idea. My dad was friends with Dr. Cullen, who adopted Isabella, maybe my dad can give me some information about her. But I doubted that. He would never tell me something so private without permission even then he wouldn't say a thing.

I sighed quietly and thought about better ideas but I came up with nothing.

**BPOV**

_What was that?_ I asked Myself as I was walking to my next class. I looked at My hand, because it still tingled a bit. Who was this guy? Why could he made my body react like that, it never did before. To be honest, I was grateful for his help, but I couldn't risk to talk to him, cause this could lead to a friendship that could never exist. I wouldn't be a good friend.

I sighed once and walked into classroom. I was the fist so I quickly made my way over to the seat farthest away and sat down. My books and pencil case in front of me.

I looked at the watch and realized that I still had 5 minutes to spare so I got out a notebook and doodled on it.

„Hey Isabella." a chipper voice sang into my ear. I gasped in surprise and jumped. My heart was beating hard against my chest, it felt like it would burst out of my chest any minute. After I calmed myself down I looked over to my left and looked at the girl that greeted me.

She was a tiny little thing, with spiky black hair and a beautiful smile upon her lips. She looked like a cute little pixie. I've seen her before, she was one of the very rare students who didn't torment me. Actually, now that I thought of it, she always was nice to me. She even helped me once when Lauren and her gang harassed me again.

„Hi." I whispered back and looked away. I wasn't used to this. I didn't know what to make of it.

„Is it okay that I sit here, or do you want me to go away?" she asked. Her smile never faded.

„N-no, that's okay." I said. That's when I realized that I didn't know her name.

„Oh, by the way I'm Alice." she told me. I looked at her and smiled a tiny smile. It was barely visible but she seemed to noticed it because her smile grew bigger if that was even possible.

„I think we're going to be good friend, don't you think?" Alice asked in a dreamy voice. I looked inquiringly at her. Was she serious? I didn't even know her for about an hour. But she seemed kind of nice though. _Maybe she's right_ I asked myself quietly hoping that I would finally know what it is like to have a friend.

_**You don't deserve friends!**_

a shrill voice screamed at me in my head. My eyes got huge before I ran out of the class room. Leaving a flabbergasted Alice behind.

**EPOV**

„Hey Edward." Alice greeted me as she sat down beside me in the cafeteria. Jasper sat down on the chair next to her.

„I've talked to Isabella today." Alice said sadly.

„Why are you sounding so sad?" I asked her a bit confused.

„Well, first everything was okay. But when I told her that I think that we're going to be good friends, she just ran away." Alice looked sadly down at the table and jasper rapped one arm around her shoulder.

„I don't think that she ran away because you said that, I think it was because of something else." I said quietly the last part more to myself than to Alice. I know I sounded stupid, but I thought that her not socializing with anyone ran deeper than just shyness or dislike. I'm sure it's more complicated than just that.

„Maybe you're right. But it hurts me to see her so alone all the time. I know I don't know her very much, but she has a right to have people who care for her. Friends, not just family. I really want to be her friend, if she would just let me." I realized that Alice was really passionate about that.

„ I don't want to be rude or anything, but why is it so important to get to know her?" I asked Alice. She looked at me and shrugged.

„ I don't really know, but I could ask you the same thing." she said and smirked. I laughed.

„Touché." Alice laughed and Jasper shook his head.


	6. AN

**A/N: Okay, so I know that a lot of you have waited a long time for me to write more for this story, but as I said, RL is taking up a lot of time and I haven't got the time to think about this story, so I had an idea. **

**I write this story for all of you, so you have something to enjoy. So I thought about something. **

**Why don't you tell me what you want to read in this fic, tell me what you think should happen, or happened in the past to Bella. It would be easier for me to write it and you wouldn't have to wait too long for a next chapter. Just leave me a review and tell me what you think about the idea, when you like it send me a pm with your ideas and I'm going to try to write your ideas into the story. :)**

**Blackrose**


End file.
